The objectives of this protocol are to examine the intestinal absorption of L-carnitine in patients with L-carnitine deficiency to see if malabsorption aggravates the condition of renal spillage and to study the activity of the enzyme beta-hydroxy gamma butyrobetaine hydroxylase in the gut.